After Unplanned Pregnancies
by Bob Bennit
Summary: A peek into the lives of Ron and Hermione, after the unplanned pregnancies.


**After Unplanned Pregnancies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just own the chaos and the kids. **

**Summary: **A peek into the lives of Ron and Hermione, after the unplanned pregnancies.

**We Proposed**

Ron was laying on the floor, on his back, in his living room. His two-year-old daughter, Kara, was standing over him, watching him closely. Hermione was in the kitchen.

"Daddy, what're you doing?" Kara asked.

"Laying down." Ron said. "I'm tired."

Kara sat down next to him, and crossed her legs. "Why?"

Ron turned and looked at her. "Why, what?"

"Why are you tired?"

Hermione appeared in the room, watching her boyfriend and daughter interact. She was smiling to herself. Kara had started earlier that day, to question everything they told her.

"I had to work today."

"Why?"

Ron looked from Kara to Hermione. Hermione just smiled at him. Ron looked back at Kara. "I had to work, because that's how we make money."

"Mommy works."

"I know." Ron said. "She likes to make money too."

"Why?" Kara asked, peering at her dad in a child like manner.

"I want to." Hermione said.

Kara looked up at Hermione. "Mommy, can I work?" She asked.

"Yes you can work." Hermione said.

"Where's Ben?" Kara asked.

"He's with his mum and dad." Ron said.

"Aunty Ginny is still in school?" Kara asked.

"Err…no." Ron said.

"Wow…I want to be in school forever." Ron and Hermione laughed at Kara's assumption. But Kara started to cry, because she thought her parents were laughing at her. "Why are you laughing at me?" She cried.

"Aww…" Ron said, trying not to laugh. He sat up and pulled Kara into his lap. "We didn't mean it Kara. We weren't laughing at you."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked, sniffling.

"We would never laugh at you, Kara." Hermione said. She walked over and sat down next to Kara. "You're too special to be laughed at."

"I am?" Kara asked. Before Ron or Hermione could say anything, she said, "I'm hungry."

"You have an appetite like your father." Hermione said. She smiled both at Ron and Kara. "I didn't plan on making anything extravagant for dinner. What do you want?"

"I want…" Kara said, trailing off.

"Food?" Ron suggested playfully. Kara gave her father a smile.

"I want food!" Kara said, smiling. "But what kind of food?" She thought out loud. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, and watched as Kara tried to think of something to eat for dinner. "I want ice cream!" She said.

"Yeah!" Ron said, agreeing.

"No." Hermione said, shaking her head. "Ron you're egging her on. Kara, you have to eat something before dessert."

Kara crossed her arms and frowned. She began thinking again, for something to eat.

"Do we still have those frozen pizza things?" Ron asked.

"I want pizza! Yeah! I want pizza!" Kara said. She launched herself from her parents' arms, and stood in front of them. She put her hands on her hips and smiled at them. "I thought of something! Pizza. I like pizza, daddy likes pizza, and you like pizza mommy! We can eat pizza!"

Hermione shook her head at her daughters' behavior. Sometimes Kara could be so demanding. "All right, I'll make the pizza, if Ron makes something really good for dinner tomorrow."

Kara looked at her dad. "Please daddy! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please?"

"I guess." Ron said. "I'll get a recipe from Mum."

"Grandma!" Kara said excitedly. "You're going to see Grandma? The one with red hair? She's so nice!"

Hermione stood up. "Do you want to help make the frozen pizzas Kara?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…" Kara said. She grabbed Hermione's hand, and the two of them walked to the kitchen.

Ron lay back down on the floor and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't really hungry. _'Stupid ring.'_ Ron thought. The small velvet box that was underneath the mattress in his bedroom had been haunting him for weeks. Ron thought for a moment. _'It's June already…I bought that ring at the end of April…I need to get this over with.'_

"Ron, do you want a pizza with mushrooms or pepperoni and sausage?" Hermione called.

"Yeah daddy, which one? It's hard to do without you!" Kara said, stumbling over her words a bit.

"Pepperoni and sausage." Ron yelled back.

Five minutes passed in silence. Then Ron thought again, _'I really need to get this over with.'_

He got off the floor, and walked out of the living room and into the hallway. He looked at the front door a moment, and then he walked across the hall and up the three stairs that led to the 'second floor'. "Honestly, who thought of these stairs?" Ron said, turning to look at them. "It's not really a second floor. It's just a waste of wood…" He turned around, and walked down the hallway, passed Kara's room, and into his and Hermione's bedroom.

Ron walked to the bed, and looked underneath the top mattress on his side. The small velvet box was still there. Ron picked it up and looked at it. _'I seriously think you have a face.'_ Ron thought, glaring at it. _'I mean, you don't have a face, but you wizard rings are so demanding! You haunt us until we propose. I knew following Fred and George's directions to a good jeweler was a bad idea.'_ Ron shook his head. _'But it's for a good cause, even if I paid 63 Galleons, 7 Sickles, and 8 Knuts for it. It's for a good cause.'_

"Kara, will you go find your father, tell him dinner is done." Hermione said, getting her oven mitts from above the stove.

Kara nodded her head. She had a pepperoni and was eating it, as she made her way out of the kitchen, and into the hallway. She walked to the living room, and peeked inside. Ron wasn't in there. She then looked at the stairs. She hated the stairs.

Kara ate the rest of her pepperoni, and then she carefully walked up the stairs, hanging onto the banister for support. When she was safely on the 'second floor' she made her way to her bedroom.

Carefully Kara looked into her room to see if her dad was in there. "Where could he be?" She huffed. Thinking that he might be in his room, she walked to her parents' bedroom. When she reached the doorway, she saw her dad standing by the bed, a small box in his hands. "Daddy!" She yelled.

"Merlin!" Ron jumped, dropping the ring. His eyes were opened wide, because he had been startled.

"Did I hurt you?" Kara asked, scared.

"No." Ron said, shaking his head. "Just surprised me." He said. He shakily picked up the ring and put it back in the box.

"What's that?" Kara asked. She slowly walked to her father. "Is that a present for mommy?"

"Yeah." Ron said. "It's a present for Hermione."

"Can I give it to her?" Kara asked.

"Er…well…" Ron said.

"Ohh…" Kara said. "It's a special present."

"Of course." Ron said. "It's a special present. I have to give it to Hermione."

"Can I help?" Kara asked. "I can…err…I can…help!" She exclaimed.

"Ron! Kara! What are you doing?"

Ron looked at the door. Hermione's voice was coming from down the hallway. "I'm helping daddy give you a present!" Kara said. She went into the hallway to find her mum. "He said the present is good…err…I can't give it to you. It's too special." Hermione watched Kara as she walked towards her. Kara grabbed Hermione's hand. "Mommy! Come on, daddy is giving you a special present."

Ron laughed nervously, ran a hand through his hair, and then took a deep breath. _'Well…Kara wanted to help…' _He shoved the box into his pocket.

"Ron, what is Kara talking about?" Hermione asked, when she walked into the bedroom.

"Mommy! Daddy is giving you something!" Kara said. "So…be quiet!"

Both Ron and Hermione looked at Kara. She really could be demanding at times. After a moment of looking at Kara, Hermione looked at Ron, a questioning look in her eyes. Ron's gaze shifted to the floor. _'Why was giving her, her mothers ring easier?'_ Ron asked himself. His ears had turned a scarlet color.

"Ron…?" Hermione asked.

"Ahem…" Ron bit his lip a moment. "You know I love you lots, right?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded her head, biting her own bottom lip. "And we have a beautiful baby girl…" Ron said, trailing off. Hermione's eyes flickered from Ron to Kara, and then back to Ron. She nodded her head again. "And…" Ron said. _'Why is this so hard?'_ Ron asked himself. He ran a hand through his hair. He bent down on one knee.

"Ron what are you…" Hermione said, trailing off. At the realization of what he was doing, she opened her eyes wide. "Oh my god."

"Daddy what are you doing?" Kara asked. She stood next to Hermione.

"I'm giving your mum a present." Ron said, his voice wavering just a bit. "Hermione Jane Granger, you mean the world to me. The world and more. Will you marry me?" He asked.

"What does 'marry' mean?" Kara asked. When no one said anything, Kara turned to her mum. "Well mommy…Are you going to marry daddy or not?" She asked.

Again there was silence, and then Hermione smiled. She nodded her head weakly. Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box. He opened it, and pulled the ring out. He slowly put it on Hermione's finger, and then he stood up.

"Mommy, you're crying…why?" Kara asked.

"I'm just really happy." Hermione said. She pulled Ron into a hug, and squeezed him tightly.

Kara, wanting to get a hug too, went to her parents' and hugged their legs.

"Is this better than Krum's?" Ron asked.

"Way better."

"Like cookie crumbs?" Kara asked. "I like cookies. A cookie gave you a present mommy?" Kara looked up at Hermione.

Ron and Hermione laughed. "No dear. But I'll tell you that story later."

-----

BB/N: I'm not sure you would call this a sequel…I mean…I don't mention Unplanned Pregnancies at all, and…well…all I did was steal Kara from UP. So…yeah…

I have horrible writers block. It's not cool. And I can't get the Ginny and Harry thing working either, so I don't think I'm going to write that…but I'll try.

I'm redoing From Friends to Maybe More. I'm fixing the pointless stuff, making it longer, and a bit more angst-y. I guess…

Sorry for being so confusing. My first football game is the Friday after next, and I have to get all my marching done, get a new reed for my clarinet, and in the process, catch up on the sleep I've lost…Poor me.

And for saying that I wasn't making a 'sequel'…this isn't really a sequel…I feel bad now…

Plus the epilogue sucked to Unplanned Pregnancies...

I'm not living up to the readers standards, which is a dastardly deed.

Now that I've told you just about everything, and all my problems, I wouldn't mind if you complained to me. I deserve it. (Smiles)

Have A Nice Day!


End file.
